Transformers Short Story
by Star Racer
Summary: Paige is an orphan, she has been since she was six. She is now 15 and she has had enough of being treated like a nobody so she ran away and ended up in Jasper, Nevada.


Name; Paige (No last name)

Age; 15

Looks; Long wavy black hair with blue tips, pale, skinny, and brown eyes.

Medical Problems; Asthma

Lives; Cedar Fort, Utah

Personality; Shy at first but when she opens up she's fun, she puts others before herself most of the time, curious, adventurous, somewhat brave, somewhat dark, loving, and smart.

Hobbies; Camping, archery, music, mountain climbing, reading, writing, riding horses, and fixing cars.

It was around 1 am in the home and every one was asleep. Paige sat up in her bed thinking about everything that has happened these past few years. Her parents died in a car accident when she was six and she has been living in an awful orphanage ever since. She finally had enough and she decided she was leaving. Tonight. She got up and dumped out all of her school supplies on the bed then replaced it with 5 shirts and 3 pairs of pants, that's really all the clothes she had. Then she grabbed all the money she ever found on the ground, it was about 200 dollars in cash that she has collected over the years. Then she grabbed a book, her inhaler, and a note pad, stuffed it into her book bag and opened her window and left. There was a forest behind the orphanage and she ran through not looking back at the hell hole she's been living in for 9 years. When she exited the forest she found herself in a small town. From there she walked, it took her about a month to get into Jasper, Nevada.

"Hey sexy." A boy with red hair said to Paige.

"Go away." She whispered.

"Sorry sexy I didn't hear that. What did you say?" He asked.

"Go away!" She said loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Oh come on sweetness, don't be that way, how about you come to my place and we can have some fun." He said.

"No! Leave me alone." She said backing away from the boy; however he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Can't do that sweetheart." He said leaning in for a kiss. She smacked him with her free hand and began to run. She ran further into the desert area and once she felt safe she stopped. She began to cough and she could barely breathe. She got her inhaler out of her bag only to discover it was empty. She fell to the ground losing consciousness when she saw a blue and red figure in front of her. Her vision was blurred so she couldn't make out the figure, then she blacked out.

The next day Paige woke up on a metal table in a large room. She sat up and looked around. She noticed that everything in the room was so much bigger than what a human could ever use. When she looked over to her left, she saw a giant red and while robot looking into a microscope. She gasped and the robot looked at her. Then she heard footsteps behind her and looked to see who it was. When she did she saw the blue and red figure that she saw the day before, only now she realized it was a robot.

"How are you feeling young one?" The red and blue bot asked in a deep voice as he knelt down to look into her eyes. She didn't reply; she was paralyzed in fear. "Do not be afraid, we will not harm you. I saw you in the desert hyperventilating and I wanted to help you. I walked over to your position and you fainted." He explained. "I brought you back here to be examined to make sure you would not lose your life."

"Th-tha-tha-nk y-you." She managed to say. He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He repeated.

"F-fine j-just lightheaded." She replied.

"You're fine; you just need to take it easy for a few days." The red and white one said.

"Young one, why were you alone in the middle of the desert?" The red and blue one asked. She hesitated but then said,

"I-I r-ran away from the orphanage a while ago a-and e-ended up h-here." She stuttered.

"Why did you run away?"

"Be-because the people t-there treated me like a slave. Th-they beat m-me a lot if I didn't do what they said." She said not looking him in the eyes. The blue and red bot looked at the 15 year old with concern, she was homeless and she nearly died.

"Well, if you would like, you may stay here. No harm will come to you here. That I can promise you." He said.

"I-I don't want to intrude." Paige said.

"I have already discussed it with my team and they are alright with it. So it's no intrusion, however; the choice is yours." He said standing straight up.

"O-ok. Thank you." She said. He nodded. Then they heard engines coming through a large tunnel next to them. Three cars and one motorcycle came through. The motorcycle was blue and pink, one care was red and had horns mounted on the front, one was yellow with black stripes, and one was a dark green truck. They all transformed into giant robots like the two that were already here.

"Awesome! The human is awake!" The green one said and the red one walked over to her.

"Never had the chance to meet an actual human!" The red one said.

"Cliff don't scare the girl." The blue one said. Then the red one knelt down to meet her eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"P-Paige." She said.

"I'm Cliffjumper!" He said. Then he introduced the others. The blue one is Arcee, the black and yellow one is Bumblebee, the big bulky one is Bulkhead, the red and white one is Ratchet and the blue and red one is Optimus Prime, or Optimus.

"So where did you come from? How did you get here? Why were you unconscious?" Bulkhead and Cliffjumper asked

"Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, she needs to rest, there will be plenty of time for questions later." Ratchet said annoyed.

"Oh come on doc!" Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah, we've never interacted with a human before so cut us some slack." Bulkhead added. Ratchet just rolled his eyes and went back to looking through a microscope.

"I share the other's interest as well Paige." Optimus began. "Why were you unconscious?"

"I-I have asthma and if I run or walk for a long period of time, i-it gets hard for me to breathe. I have an inhaler but it was empty, s-so I could have died."

"And why were you running?" Arcee asked.

"Be-because s-some guy was harassing me a-and I was scared so I-I ran." She said.

"Humans can be horrible!" Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah, I know." She muttered.

"**_So where are you from?_**" Bumblebee asked.

"Cedar Fort, Utah." She replied. Everyone just starred at her making her feel uneasy.

"You can understand him?" Bulkhead asked. She nodded.

"I am liking this human more and more!" Cliffjumper said. Then he knelt down. "But you are too quiet. We will need to fix that."

"At least she knows how to be quiet!" Ratchet said. Paige chuckled and everyone starred at her and she immediately stopped.

"**_You know you don't need to be nervous around us Paige, we won't hurt you._**" Bumblebee said.

"I-I know, I'm just sh-shy." She admitted. All of a sudden sirens started going off.

"Great." Bulkhead muttered.

"W-what's that?"

"**_Proximity sensors, someone's up top._**" Bumblebee said.

"Agent Fowler, he's a part of your government that helps us or reports bad news to us if needed. It is probably best you do not meet him at this time." Optimus said. He held out his hand and waited for Paige to get in. She got up and jumped in his hand and set her down on the floor. When she jumped off she felt dizzy and almost fell but Cliffjumper caught her before she did. She looked up and smiled and hid under the stairway of the large metal platform.

"PRIME!" Fowler shouted.

"Yes agent Fowler?" Optimus said calmly.

"Why are you here and not out there stopping the 'cons from stealing a faze conductor?" He asked obviously angry.

"We were unaware of the situation." Optimus said.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't be messing around you would have known!" He said. Paige rolled her eyes as she listened.

"Hey fleshy, we don't sit on our tale-pipes if a con attacks, we are always there on sight! So if we ain't there then there are no 'cons!" Bulkhead said.

"Enough." Optimus ordered. "Agent Fowler, we apologize for the miscommunication, we will get the faze conductor back into human hands, I assure you."

"Yeah well you better!" Agent Fowler said the stormed out. Once he was gone Paige came out from her hiding spot.

"Well isn't he just a wonderful ray of sunshine." Paige said sarcastically. Bulkhead and Cliffjumper started cracking up.

"Who knew little miss shyness was actually funny!" Cliffjumper said. Optimus again held out his hand for Paige to jump into and he sat her on the metal table.

"Get some rest young one, we will discuss more tomorrow." Optimus said. She nodded and she laid down and immediately fell asleep.

The next day she woke up on the platform on a yellow couch. By the looks of it the bots were sleeping, or whatever they call it, and it was around 6:30 in the morning. So she got out her note pad and began to draw. About an hour later the others came in and found they're human friend awake.

"How long have you been up?" Bumblebee asked.

"For about an hour." Paige replied.

"Paige, come with me, I need to examine you. Away from the others." Ratchet said glaring at Bulkhead and Cliffjumper. "Optimus come with me." Optimus and Paige nodded. Optimus picked Paige up and put her on his shoulder. They walked into another room; Optimus said it was Ratchet's private laboratory. Optimus sat Paige down on the metal table and Ratchet scanned her with a green light.

"Are you trying to blind me?" Paige asked. Ratchet ignored her comment.

"Everything appears to be normal; but like I said yesterday, you may need to take it easy for a few days." Ratchet said. Paige nodded. They all went back into the main room and saw Bulkhead and Cliffjumper throwing around a metal object.

"Nice lob Bulk." Cliffjumper said. Then he threw it at Bulkhead again and he caught it with no problems.

"Thanks Cliff." Bulkhead replied. Then he threw it at Cliffjumper, but he did catch it. It flew past him and straight for Paige. She quickly dropped to the floor and the metal object flew over her, not harming her in the process. It crashed into the wall and stuck there. The bots quickly ran to Paige's side.

"Paige I am so sorry, my aim way off. Are you ok?" Bulkhead asked. She got up.

"It's ok, I'm fine." She said and she smiled. The rest of the day everyone was really quiet. You could tell Bulkhead and Cliffjumper felt horrible for the incident. After a while of awkward silence Paige started couching uncontrollably.

"Paige?" Arcee said concerned. Paige didn't reply, she just kept coughing.

"Cant… breathe." She managed to choke out.

"Ratchet!" Optimus said. Ratchet nodded and picked Paige up and put her on the metal table. He gave her an oxygen mask, when she took it she took in a deep breath and stopped coughing.

"Paige, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Lightheaded but fine."

"**_I thought you said that you can't walk or run for long periods of time or else you can't breathe._**" Bumblebee said.

"That's the case most of the time, but sometimes I get random asthma attacks." Paige explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bulkhead asked. She shook her head no.

The next few months came and went. Paige has opened up a little more to the Autobots and they have become great friends. She has also had a few asthma attacks but the Autobots were right by her side. They never let her go through anything alone and soon she considered them like her family, even if they were not the same species.

It was in the middle of summer when the Decepticons were detected outside of a city in Ohio. The Autobots took action and left the base; leaving Ratchet and Paige alone. The young girl got bored so she asked Ratchet if she could go for a walk.

"Just be careful alright." She smiled.

"I will Ratch." She said, then she left the base and walked around Jasper.

Meanwhile the Autobots and Decepticons were battling when Megatron flew in and transformed and landed close to Optimus.

"Hello Optimus." Megatron said with an evil grin.

"Megatron." Optimus said discussed.

"I suggest you lower your weapons." Megatron said.

"And why would we do that?" Bulkhead asked. Megatron looked back at Soundwave and a video appeared on his face. It was Paige; and she was walking around Jasper. Alone.

"Because I would hate for your precious human pet to be harmed; seeing that you care so much for her." Megatron said. It was silent for a few moments, then Optimus lowered his weapon and the other Autobots followed. Then a few other Decepticons ran out of a ground bridge and captured the bots'. Megatron had an evil smirk stretched across his face. Then Autobots were then taken to the Decepticon war ship and put in a prison and they were all cuffed to a wall.

"Optimus, how do we know that Paige is alright?" Arcee asked.

"We do not, however, we must hope she made it back to base safely." Optimus replied.

"Don't be too sure about that Optimus." Megatron said walking into the cell. Optimus growled.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked. Then Starscream walked in, Paige in his hand unconscious.

"I'LL SCRAP YOU BOTH!" Cliffjumper shouted struggling to get out of his cuffs. Megatron laughed evily and Starscream threw Paige into the cell with the bots'.

It was silent for hours. Everyone knew that she was alive, but she was weak. Finally, they heard her groan and they saw her eyes open. They sighed in relief.

"Paige! Thank the All Spark!" Bulkhead said.

"Where are we?" She asked sitting up.

"We are aboard the Decepticon ship." Optimus replied. Paige looked up to see her dear friends cuffed to a wall. She stood up and walked over to Bumblebee's foot.

"Paige, please go rest, we are unsure of what they did to you." Arcee asked.

"Well, when we get out of here we will find out." Paige said. Then she climbed up Bumblebee's foot and up to one of his cuffs.

"**_What are you gonna do?_**" Bumblebee asked. She reached in her pocket and brought out a pocket knife and showed it to the others.

"I'm gonna pick the lock duh." She said. Then she flipped it open and put the knife in the keyhole and listened quietly.

"Paige if it were that simple-"

"Hush." Paige ordered Bulkhead. A few moments later she heard a click and the cuff came off. Everyone looked at her amazed but she just ignored it. Once Bumblebee was free she proceeded to free the other bots. As soon as everyone was out Bumblebee put her back on the floor.

"Thank you Paige." Optimus said. She nodded. "Alright, you need to stay close to us, no matter what. " He said. "Autobots; Roll out!" He ordered. Everyone blew the doors down and proceeded to run out; Paige close behind. They proceeded to fight when doors began to shut on them. The Autobots were trapped between two walls. They tried to break free but the doors were solid. Then they noticed someone was missing.

"Paige!" Arcee shouted.

"I'm ok! I'm just behind the wall." Paige shouted. "Hold on, I have an idea, stay where you are ok!" She said. A few minutes passed by and Paige came out of a ventilation tube.

"Paige come here." Optimus said. She nodded and walked to his position and he knelt down. "Get into my sparkling hold, you will be safe." She looked at him confused and then his stomach(or whatever they call it) transformed to reveal a small opening, small enough for a human to fit. Optimus picked her up and sat her in there and the opening closed. Then Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Optimus rammed one of the doors open. They began to run faster and fought harder to get off of the ship. Meanwhile, Paige was holding on tight to a piece of metal in Optimus' sparkling hold trying to steady herself. It was dark in the sparkling hold; the only light was Optimus' very own spark. She looked at it mesmerized by the beauty of the light.

"Optimus!" Paige heard Megatron shout. Then she felt Optimus fly and hit a wall, he was obviously shot. She felt him get up and he fought back after a few moments, she felt Optimus and her falling.

"Optimus, what's going on?" She asked.

"I will tell you in a few moments young one." He replied. Then she felt her and Optimus go through a ground bridge.

"What happened?" I heard Ratchet ask. Optimus' sparkling hold opened and Paige gladly got out.

"That sucked." She said.

"Ratchet, please examine her." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded and picked Paige up and sat her on the metal table. She was scanned and Ratchet's eyes widened.

"No." Ratchet muttered.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked. He was silent for a moment.

"Energon is coursing through your veins as we speak, in a matter of hours, your heart will give out, and-"Ratchet couldn't finish. Everyone fell silent, and it was like that for about ten minutes.

"Well, it was a good run while it lasted." Paige finally said. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Your, ok with this?" Cliffjumper asked. She nodded. "But why?"

"I don't know, I've always been ok with dying, I mean, if I die I die. And everyone dies at some point so there's really no point in trying to be upset about it. Plus, it's not like you could stop it." She said.

"So you're not the least bit worried?" Arcee asked.

"Why should I, I mean really, I have nothing to live for, I have no plans for my future, and I have no family so what's the point in being worried about it?"

"We're your family Paige." Optimus said.

"Blood related." She said. It was silent for a few moments when Ratchet shot up.

"No! I will not allow this to happen, so I have an idea." He said. He looked at Optimus. "Optimus, what do you consider Paige?"

"I see her as my own sparkling." Optimus replied. Paige smiled.

"She's like our little sister." Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper said.

"And I see her and my grand-sparkling." Ratchet said. "Don't you see Paige, we are your family. And, if you are willing to do it, I know how to make you blood related to us." Paige looked at him in confusion; as well as the other bots.

"**_What do you mean Ratchet?_**" Bumblebee asked.

"We each take a small shard of our sparks and combine it with Paige's heart; then the energon will not kill her. And, her asthma will be cured." Ratchet explained. Everyone then looked at Paige; she has been silent this whole time.

"Paige?" Optimus asked.

"I-I don't know, I mean, will I actually become, like you?" She asked.

"That I do not know." Ratchet said. Paige looked at everyone and saw in their optics that they really did care for her.

"I-" Then Paige was cut off. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and she fell to the floor.

"Paige!" Everyone shouted. She then felt weak, and everything was fading. He eyes grew heavy and she collapsed and she stopped breathing.

"No!"

"Ratchet do it!" Optimus ordered taking out a shard of his spark, the others followed. They handed the fragments to Ratchet and all of a sudden each of the fragments combined and formed the Autobot symbol. Ratchet laid Paige on her back and set the symbol above her heart. Then, the symbol began to sink into her skin; once it did, a blue flow of energy was released into her body. But her skin didn't turn into metal.

"Did it work?" Arcee asked. Ratchet scanned Paige and he smiled.

"Yes, but its working slowly, hopefully, she will awaken tomorrow." Everyone sighed in relief.

"In the meantime, everyone should get some rest." Optimus said. Everyone nodded and they went to their quarters.

Then next day everyone got up and headed straight for Paige. They entered the main room to discover that she wasn't up yet. They just watched her for about three hours when they heard her couch, then she groaned and her eyes opened. And unlike before, her eyes were now a bright blue - . - instead of brown. She sat up and everyone looked at her and smiled.

"How are you feeling Paige?" Optimus asked.

"Fine I guess, but I have a question." Paige began.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" She asked.


End file.
